muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin the Frog
Robin the Frog is Kermit's nephew, a kind and clever kid who sometimes feels unnoticed because of his small size. Robin likes to spend time with his uncle, Fozzie, Sweetums, and the Frog Scouts. Robin debuted in the 1971 television special The Frog Prince, as a prince-turned-to-frog. Although he made a few appearances on The Muppet Show's first season, his relationship to Kermit was not established until episode 212, in which Bernadette Peters encouraged him to believe in himself by singing "Just One Person." Robin had a hit song in the United Kingdom with his rendition of A. A. Milne's "Halfway Down the Stairs," which appeared on the first Muppet Show album in 1977. On that version, he is introduced as Kermit's nephew on the record (and identified as such on the back cover). Robin's additional television work includes Rocky Mountain Holiday, in which he bonded with John Denver; A Muppet Family Christmas, in which he and Kermit entered a Fraggle hole and met the Fraggles; and Nickelodeon's Muppet Time inserts, introducing each segment, as well as appearing with the Frog Scouts. One of Robin's most prominent roles was playing Tiny Tim in The Muppet Christmas Carol. Robin is the star of the 2000 Playstation game Muppet Monster Adventure, where he battles monstrous forms of Kermit, Miss Piggy, Clifford, Fozzie and Gonzo in order to revert them back to their lovable selves. Filmography *''The Frog Prince'' *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 108: Paul Williams **Episode 110: Harvey Korman **Episode 114: Sandy Duncan **Episode 212: Bernadette Peters **Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev **Episode 216: Cleo Laine **Episode 217: Julie Andrews **Episode 220: Petula Clark **Episode 223: John Cleese **Episode 307: Alice Cooper **Episode 310: Marisa Berensen **Episode 312: James Coco **Episode 316: Danny Kaye **Episode 321: Roger Miller **Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd **Episode 406: Linda Lavin **Episode 417: Star Wars **Episode 418: Christopher Reeve **Episode 509: Debbie Harry **Episode 512: Melissa Manchester **Episode 517: Hal Linden *''The Muppet Movie'' *''John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Muppet Babies Video Storybooks'' *''The Earth Day Special'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Time'' *''Muppet Babies: Yes, I Can'' series linking footage *''Kermit Unpigged'' *''Muppet Classic Theater'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets From Space'' *''Muppet Race Mania'' *''Muppet Monster Adventure'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' (1978) *''Muppets at Sea'' (1980) *''The Muppets Go Camping'' (1981) *''Kermit's Garden of Verses'' (1982) *''Two for the Show'' (1982) *''Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories'' (1991) *''Stories to Share'' (1991) *''Stories to Grow On'' (1991) *''Kermit and Robin's Scary Story'' (1995) *''Look and Find Muppets'' (1996) *''Robin's Secret Valentine'' (1999) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' issue #1 - "Kermit's Story"(2009) See also * Baby Robin * Robin Songs Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Tales from Muppetland Characters